A Year to Remember
by BiteMeBambi
Summary: A story of five friends as they try to deal with boys, the fear of the future as well as all the usual drama at Hogwarts. A prank war, a secret love, and an enemy. Rose Weasley x Scorpius Malfoy, OC x James S Potter
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - I own nothing as per.

Anonymous POV

I ran, and as scared and alone as I felt, I knew I wouldn't have changed a thing.

Rose's POV

I would never forget how I felt on that first day of August every year - with platform 9 3/4 stretched out in front of me; the steam from the train rising above everyone's heads and with that mixed up feeling of anxiety and excitement pounding inside of me. This scene marked the start of another school year at Hogwarts - our last year in fact.

I quickly hugged my parents, avoiding the forever present worry present in my mother's eyes, and dragged my brother, Hugo, towards the ever growing mass of children and luggage.

We soon spotted Albus, our cousin, standing by a group of Fourth Years and Hugo ran up to them, leaving me to find the girls alone.

The girls - god, I hadn't seen them all summer. The thought of seeing them all again made me smile like an absolute loon.

It was then that I heard it, that familiar squeak at the end of a tinkle of a laugh. That laugh, if I was not mistaken, belonged to Juno - the louder member of our group. She got into endless amounts of trouble with the professors at school, and even more trouble when it came to boys. She had a harshly stunning face, with eyes so brown from a distance they looked black. Then again, you were usually lucky to see her face clearly as it was often hidden behind her dark brown hair that had blonde dip dye at the very end. I was used to seeing her in her Hogwart's robes but was not surprised to see her in her usual outfit of skin tight jeans and leather jacket. It wouldn't surprise you to know that she scared the majority of the other students in our year. From first glance, you wouldn't have thought that such a baby laugh belonged to this bad-ass girl, but those who actually took time to know her would know she happened to be one of the sweetest of all of us.

Next to Juno was Tallie. Her full name is actually Talulah but she thinks that's too "girly" so anyone who calls her that is soon found in the Hospital Wing after being stunned in their sleep. Tallie happened to be one of the most unique people I had ever met. She had so many quirks that I had to ask her once if she knew whether or not she was any relation of my Aunt Luna. She was pretty enough to be noticed by boys, and loud enough to be remembered if her odd nature didn't scare them off first. Today she wore a flowery dress that was light blue and white in patches, it reached her knees but I did have to stifle a laugh when I noticed the pink fuzzy slippers she wore to accompany the outfit. She later justified this to me as being the best way to fend off any unwanted Higroaks (whatever they may be).

That was when I noticed Marina, already lying across several suitcases, feigning sleep - undoubtedly she believed that this was too early in the morning for any sort of acceptable behaviour to be expected of her. This was a philosophy she had held strongly for her entire duration at Hogwarts, skipping the majority of her morning classes to sleep. This usually went ignored by the professors as she had never been awarded less than an E in any paper or exam she had completed. Marina was the only blonde in our group, with cropped hair that barely reached her shoulders. She was often called the "cute" one of our group as she had the most angelic and innocent looks. However, anyone who believed that pretence was either stupid or had a death wish. Marina had been in more detentions than any of us for some sort of prank on a Slytherin.

Then there was Rowan. Pretty much everyone in our year questioned her presence in our group. And I completely understand why they would think that. I mean, Rowan had long brown hair, wore minimal make-up, had a sensible, flowing skirt on, pumps and she was clutching her cardigan. I could see the Head Girl badge hanging loosely from her cardigan pocket, just by her arm - I could tell she didn't want people to see it just yet. She was horrendously shy and quiet around most people and had an adorably awkward charm. She was clumsy - hilariously so. And yet, we counted ourselves blessed every day that she was placed in the same dormitory as us in First Year. You see, Rowan was one of the sweetest and kindest people in our year. She was quiet, yes, but only around most people. Despite almost everyone in the year liking her, she believed that she would rather have a small group of friends who she could tell everything too than a large group of acquaintances. Despite the fact that we all believed she was pretty and would tell her so - she refused to believe it. She still had yet to be kissed. She never received less than an O in anything at school. All of this, I'm sure, has described her as the dream Head Girl. However, around us she was completely herself. She was loud, feisty and completely insane. She was the mastermind behind the majority of our pranks, despite her making us promise beforehand not to be too mean with them. She was the best friend we could have asked for, which is why we told anyone who doubted our friendship to stuff it where the sun don't shine.

As I approached my girls I remembered all of these things about them - but most of all, I remembered how they would never treat me differently because of my surname. Most of Hogwarts saw me as this golden girl, daughter of two members of the Golden Trio, destined for great things, yada yada yada. In reality - yes, I had brains, but I also had a fierce temper, one of the worst school records. I was messy and rude to most people. But these girls knew all of that, but loved me anyway. They accepted me for me, not for my family history.

When I reached my group I barely managed a "Hi" when I was attacked by them all. We all lay there in a giggling, failure of a hug on the platform, remembering how many other times this had happened over the years.

When the whistle of the train blew we all hurried on the train and found our usual compartment right at the back.

"So, how were your holidays despite the lack of me," said Juno, smiling to herself.

"Exhausting as per - you know how Dad gets about "family time" in the Summer. I mean - I love my family - but there's so many of us, it's hard to keep up with everyone" I replied.

We then began a deep discussion about our next prank - aimed ideally at Scorpius Malfoy - a prick in Slytherin who had a bad habit of picking on myself because of the fact I used to be slightly chubby.

Rowan soon had to leave to have a meeting with the Head Boy and prefects in their assigned compartment.

Moments after she left, we were blessed with the very presence of Scorpius *sense sarcasm*. He strode into our compartment and sat himself down between myself and Tallie.

Scorpius - you must understand - despite his good looks, is essentially a knoblord. He treats anyone he considers to be beneath him as if they were shit at the bottom of his shoe, and believe me, he looks down on many people. He has blonde hair that he always moulds back slightly, with piercing grey eyes and stunning features. But as they say, the devil is beautiful. He is usually followed around by these equally mentally challenged cronies from Slytherin that I swear he must have Imperius'd because they do his bidding like a lost puppy. These said cronies were standing outside the door of our compartment, looking quite lost without the immediate presence of their "master".

As he sat between Tallie and I, he pulled out a cigarette, lit it and began to take deep drags from it.

"Ah, if it isn't my favourite girls." He said, breathing out a cloud of smoke into my face.

"Juno, you should really consider joining our carriage some time, you really would enjoy our company more." He said, smirking over at her.

"She wouldn't ever want to breathe the same air as you Malfoy, piss off" I said, trying to nudge him off his seat.

"Let the girl speak for herself, weasel." He whispered to me, shooting a threatening glare.

"Trust me, Scorpius, I would rather work at Madame Padifoots than be considered as a member of your "company,"" Juno sneered at him.

He shrugged and turned to me, "Now, piggy, was that so hard to let the poor girl speak for herself. Not all of us have the same opinion as you, you know. God your ego is almost as big as your fat arse."

"Malfoy, I'm not the one with the inflated ego. You have just been rejected - it is customary to slink off to your cellar after such a thing. Please, feel free to leave"

He blew one last cloud of smoke into my face as he got up to leave, kicking Marina's feet out of the way as he did.

Just when he reached the door, Rowan managed to burst through the crowd of his cronies into our compartment, crashing into him. Her cheeks flushed red as they only do when she feels her most awkward. She quickly moved away from him and backed towards me and Tallie. Unfortunately, he managed to catch her cardigan before she reached us.

"I wondered where your little mudblood friend had gotten too," he said to us.

"Please don't call me that, Malfoy," Rowan piped up.

"Oh, did I offend your little friend, I'm sorry but the sooner you embrace your status the better." He pushed her away then but as he did so his hand brushed against her badge.

"What's this?" he mocked, "Head Girl? Oh, that's sweet, they've taken pity on your poor soul. Well, I for one won't give you that level of sympathy" he spat out at her.

"Back of ferret" I said, standing up against him now. "You're not wanted here"

He gave Rowan one last look of disgust before he swept himself out of our compartment.

"I'm so sorry, Rowie. He should never have said that, are you okay?" Marina said, pulling Rowan down to sit between herself and Juno.

"No, I'm fine, really. I would have appreciated being told, however, that the Head Boy just happened to be JAMES POTTER"

Oops. I probably should have mentioned that Rowan had a die hard crush on my cousin, James. They'd been friends for years, but he failed to see her in that way. Or any girl for that matter. It's not like he was gay - he was just never been interested in anyone like that. It's like he was asexual or something.

"It's not like I would have made a move or anything, but a bit of warning would have been nice" she groaned, holding her head in her hands on her lap.

"At least you'll get to share a dorm with him this year," Juno winked at her. That got a small smile out of Rowan. I really did hope that this year would be good for Rowan, I didn't think she could handle another year of Scorpius bullying her.

My thoughts were interrupted suddenly, by a cloud of black smoke shooting down the hall of the carriage. A few shrieks were heard from down the hall and a familiar blonde haired boy went sprinting past our door, being chased by bats. This was undoubtedly a bat boogey hex. And who did we all know who got an O in Defence Against the Dark Arts?

We all turned to face the sly smile of Rowan Parker.

"Woops", she giggled.

I knew then, that this would be a good year.


	2. Chapter 2

Rowan's POV

As I walked into my new dorm all I could notice was the silence. That and the tidiness. It was like a house elf had taken up residence in here over summer, it was that clean. I instantly missed the girls. Where was the shouting, the gossiping, the pranking? Where was that high pitch squeak at the end of Juno's laugh. Where was that sock of Rose's that always managed to find its way into my bedding? Or the food that we hid under the beds that we had stolen from the kitchens?

God, I was really going to miss them.

I started to look around my room. It was impressive. I mean, a huge bed, my own working space, a walk-in wardrobe. It was larger than the dorm I shared with the four other girls.

I noticed another door by my wardrobe and I, thinking it would lead me to my bathroom, opened it.

I couldn't have been more wrong. I mean, yes, it was a bathroom, but it wasn't just mine. Standing in front of me, shirtless, was James Sirius Potter. Literally, in the flesh.

God, I was so screwed.

He smiled when he saw me, "Heya, Rowie. I wondered when you'd discover the bathroom. Would have been nice if they'd warned us, huh?"

"Mmm-hmm" I croaked out.

"One sec, let me just shower and we can work out a rota or something to share it," he said quite casually.

Little did he know I was dying. I could feel my cheeks getting redder and redder and my hands had gotten all sweaty.

Shit, could I have been more obvious to him? How could he not know?

The coin buzzing in my pocket awoke me from my daze and I suddenly realised I had been dismissed. I gave him a quick smile and shut the door, only to fly to my bed and sink my face into the pillows.

It was five minutes later when I remembered the coin. You see, back in the Dark Times, Rose's parents and their friends used these coins to communicate. When Rose told me about it, I simply knew we had to have a similar thing. So I studied over a weekend and managed to produce a copy of the idea that allowed us to talk to one another in seconds with short messages.

I watched as I rubbed the coin slightly and the worn-out face of an old - I'm sure, very important - wizard faded away, revealing the scrawling handwriting of what I thought to be Marina's - "SM, SOS."

Crap, this could only mean Scorpius had sought revenge on the girls already after the incident on the train this morning.

I quickly gathered up my wand and basic healing and DADA books - who knows what Scorpius could have done to them - and ran out of the dorm, trying not to think of the probably completely naked Head Boy I was leaving behind.

As I ran into the Gryffindor Common Room, I was actually scared. I mean, I didn't know what Malfoy had done to them. He could have given them boils or a rare disease only contractible from standing by him. He could have removed their fingernails or swapped their heads. I didn't know what went round in that sick mind of his or what he was capable of. I didn't know if I'd be able to fix it - or if even Madame Pomfrey would be able to.

It was because of all of this tension and fear that I laughed so hard when I saw the sight that lay before me in my old dormitory.

There, perched on each of their beds, holding their mirrors in front of them and scowling at their reflections, were my friends. All of course, with completely and utterly green hair. Now, I do not mean a dark, murky green - I mean neon green. The kind of green that could hurt your eyes.

Rose looked the funniest. Her usual mass of flame red hair was replaced by this colour. Her eyebrows, which were their usual red colour, looked extremely hilarious next to the glow of green that curled around her face. She wore the most horrific scowl as she looked at herself in the mirror - her eyebrows were almost knitted together. Marina, Tallie and Juno all looked similarly put out by their new look.

I was forever grateful at this point that I had not yet been able to shower as Malfoy had undoubtedly put something in all of our shampoo.

After a good ten minutes, I managed to collect myself from the laughing mess I had been. Whenever I caught eyes with one of them, however, I couldn't help a small giggle escape from my lips.

I decided to retrieve some of the shampoo that they had used and soon realised that Malfoy had only used a temporary charm - one intended to last a week. He was cruel, but obviously not quite clever enough to brew a permanent potion.

It was quite simple to find the anecdote to this potion - a small quantity of beatle-root combined with Dittiny. Soon enough, the girls looked their normal selves, but they still looked rather traumatised by the affair - constantly checking their reflections and looking through each others hair for a "green patch".

Once they had "recovered" completely they all looked at me with a fierce look of vengeance in their eyes. You must understand, the worst thing you could do to a girl would be to mess with her appearance. It wasn't like they were vain, just typical teenage girls wanting to look their best.

Rose was the first to speak: "Scorpius Malfoy is an evil conniving little twerp and this means war."


	3. Chapter 3

Rose's POV

I knew I had a temper. I knew I was often unjustified in my reasons for being so angry. But, today, Scorpius Malfoy had crossed a line. He had played pranks on me before, but never ones that would affect me for a whole week - let alone one that hurt the girls as well. If Rowie hadn't been there to help us we would have had to walk around Hogwarts for seven whole days looking like freaking leprechauns!

I could just imagine him sitting sitting in his chair in the Slytherin Common Room by the fireplace that very moment - recounting the hilarious tale of how he outwitted the Golden Girls (as that was what they called us). He would be sat there, no doubt, smirking out at the crowd that had gathered with a self-satisfied smug grin on his face, utterly confident he had won us over.

I couldn't have that.

Rowan's POV

Is it odd to have a best friend who scares you? I can only imagine it is. Then again, not everyone can say they are friends with Rose Weasley. She brings a whole new meaning to a woman being scorned.

I watched - I admit, in delight - as she frantically searched through her trunk to find, what I could only guess would be -

My thoughts were interrupted by Rose tugging out the shimmering shawl of what was - ah, yes, the Invisibility Cloak. I noticed then that Rose had that little glint in her eye that she only gets when she is feeling particularly dastardly. I swear, she must have inherited that look from her Uncle George.

"I don't think I can join this time, Rosie." I said quickly, before Rose could get carried away with her plans, pointing to my Head Girl badge.

"Of course, Rowie. I don't think you are best suited to this one either" she stated. When I gave her a rather hurt look she quickly said, "No, Rowan, not like that. It's just this particular prank may be seen by you as too mean". She said this with a rather demonic smile and it was then that I knew Scorpius Malfoy was in for a hell of a night.

Rose's POV

Tallie and I stepped quietly around the Witch Statue and crawled through the vent at the bottom. My father had confessed to me, quite proudly, that he knew all of the secret passageways in Hogwarts. Little did he know that Uncle George had never intended on sharing all of his secrets with his little brother, but to me - a fellow trickster - he had made an exception. This particular passageway led to the dungeons and, more specifically, the Slytherin Common Room.

I quickly placed the Invisibility Cloak over myself and Tallie. The ends of the Cloak only just grazed the floor as we walked together - maybe we were getting a little too tall to be using the Cloak with more than one person underneath.

We knocked on one of the largest, most lumpy stones at the end of the passage to reveal the insides of an empty wardrobe. As we walked inside we could hear the stones bricking themselves back into place behind us.

Now, was the difficult part. This wardrobe led directly into the centre of the Slytherin Common Room - where many Slytherins would surely be at 9 o' clock in the evening on the first day back at school. We could already make out the familiar screeches of Patricia Parkinson and her usual group.

I gave Tallie one last look of, "Shit" just before we ran out of the wardrobe and towards the corner.

What everyone else had seen was a wardrobe door bursting open suddenly, nothing more. But these were Slytherins, and you should never underestimate a Slytherins ability to be cunning.

"What was that, Patricia?" came a bark from the other side of the room.

"Oh, it wasn't us this time, Scorp. It just opened by itself," said Patricia, in an attempt at an innocent voice but what can only be described as a whine.

"Whatever it was, keep it down - we're going to bed and it would be nice for once to fall asleep to silence and not your persistent nasal tones," Scorpius sneered.

I had to stop Tallie from giggling at that one. At least now we knew Malfoy wasn't just rude to us.

As Scorpius and his cronies got up to go to their dormitory, Tallie and I stepped carefully around the girls to follow them. We only just reached their dorm as their door was swinging shut, giving us just enough time to run inside.

"What's that?" said one of the Slytherin boys.

"What?"

"That shoe over there - is that a slipper?" the boy said, pointing over at myself and Tallie.

Shitballs. Crap. Buggering hell.

We both looked down only to see one of Tallie's pink fuzzy slippers poking out of the edge of the Cloak.

Christ, what were we going to do?

Tallie gave me a panicked look as she saw the Slytherin boy walking over to us. What would they do to us when they found us? God, I didn't even want to think.

Tallie grabbed my shoulders and forced me to bend down towards the ground. There, she carefully slipped her foot out of her slipper, trying not to move the slipper too much in the process. When her foot was free we only managed to back away a few steps before the boy picked up the shoe in complete confusion.

The boy began to smile when he said, "Scorp, have you been looking into your feminine side over summer?"

"Piss off, Marcus. It'll be Patricia's idea of a romantic gesture or something, you know what that loon's like." Malfoy said quite calmly.

"Or, it could belong to another girl. A certain girl we all know you have quite a thing for. Although I have to say this colour of slipper would definitely clash with her hair" the boy said, playfully prodding Scorp in the shoulder as he shoved the slipper in his face.

"Shove off, Zabibi," Malfoy said, smiling, pushing the slipper away, "we both know that isn't hers."

Tallie and I shared a look of puzzlement. Malfoy? Liking a girl? An actual girl? He had never shown any interest in a girl past a quick snog, let alone having a "thing" for them. How peculiar, there was hope for this boy yet.

What was I thinking? Hope? For Malfoy? No, he was a lost cause, a hopeless case. I should really stop thinking so much.

"Anyway," continued Malfoy, "How do I know you didn't just nick this as love token from your flame of the month?"

"Come off it, Scorp. She isn't my flame of the month yet. She's going to be my hardest challenge yet, mind. Hard to crack this one, I'm sure"

"What is this? Marcus Zabibi afraid of the little mouse of a Head Girl?" Tallie made a noise at this statement. A sort of "grddg" of a sound. I looked at her, trying to warn her silently to keep her mouth shut.

I had to agree with her though? Where did this come from? Since when was the misogynistic playboy of the year interested in little Rowie. God, that could not happen I thought to myself, letting out a small shudder at the idea.

"No, I'm just looking forward to the challenge is all" said Marcus, looking rather confident with himself.

It was then that I made a sudden movement towards the boy, drawing out my wand and almost pulling the Cloak off of Tallie. She held me back, just barely, and dragged me through the door, along the wall of the Common Room and into the passageway again - not caring about any noise or movement we were creating. The prank would simply have to wait for now.

"What was that?" I said, quite loudly, making me thankful we were already safely back in the passageway.

"How could he think that about Rowan. God, I hate them, I hate them all. They are pathetic, wastes of space - no wonder they're Slytherin. And you had to sacrifice your slipper to here THAT" I ranted.

"And - just - grrrrrrr" I continued. Wow, did I just growl?

"Rose, it won't happen. Rowan would never fall for him - she's naive, but she's not stupid." Tallie said, trying to calm me.

"I know it won't, but him talking about her like that - like a "challenge" - it makes me sick. That cannot happen, that CANNOT be a thing," I spat, storming up the passageway.

"Look, they've all proved themselves royal arses tonight...Wait!" Tallie said suddenly, pulling me to a stop.

"What?"

"I have an idea."


End file.
